According To Him
by LaurenBlack13
Summary: Logan's dating Jett, but Jett only wants Logan for one thing: sex. When Logan finds out, he thinks no one will ever want him for anything else. A certain blonde helps to change his mind. Rated M. Kogan. Smut. Language.


**A/N: This story is what happens when I listen to my MP3 Player on shuffle. This is an out-of-school present for my best friend and editor **_**perfectmirror14.**_** Without her my stories probably wouldn't be so grammatically awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys… I just enjoy writing about them, so don't sue me. I don't own the song 'According to You' either.**

**According To Him**

"Mmphf…" Logan grunted out as his body was forced back onto the couch. The other boy climbed over him and pressed his body over Logan's smaller frame, covering him completely. The taller reconnected their lips and a short battle for dominance was fought, Logan quickly losing.

Logan felt a tongue slide against his lips, so he opened his mouth, allowing it to enter and explore. Searching, desperate fingers made their way down Logan's torso to the hem of his T-shirt. The digits forced the fabric up while lips moved roughly against one another, only disconnecting to remover the fabric separating their upper bodies.

Heated muscles met as the two reconnected their mouths. A slender, yet defined, arm snaked around the taller's neck, pulling the boy closer. The taller, seeing this as a sign to go farther, allowed his hands to slide between their bodies to Logan's jeans. He popped open the button, and even through a lust-filled haze, Logan knew this was farther than he wanted to go.

"Stop." Logan managed to mumble out between the assaulting lips. His plea was ignored, if not turned into a reason to get Logan's pants off faster.

"Stop. Jett, Stop!" Logan yelled this time, pushing the taller boy off of him.

"Logan, come on. It's been two months."Jett said from his newly appointed spot on the floor, "We've already done other things, why not go a little farther?"

"Because I'm not ready for that yet, Jett! I don't even know if I was ready for the other things! Don't you understand that?" Logan yelled, frustrated. They had been having the same old argument for two weeks ever since they had done their first sexual act.

"Why not! I've given you 'time' to think about it? Why can't you just do this for me?" Jett countered, standing angrily. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head, realizing that he wasn't getting any today. Not from Logan, at least. He always had Jo.

Logan scooped his shirt up from the floor, "I need more than time, Jett. I need to know that you really love me. I've never done this before, and I don't want to give my virginity up to just anybody!"

"Why are you so hard to please? I already told you I loved you! Isn't that enough?" _For me to get into your pants…_ Jett finished in his head.

"I'm not hard to please. I just want someone who truly loves me. I don't get that from you yet. I don't want to rush this and end up hating it." Logan explained, hoping Jett might see his side of the story, but that never happens.

"You know what, _Logie_?" Jett said his name as if it was poison, "You're boring, moody, and I can't take you anywhere. You are always late, you can't tell a joke, and you couldn't dress up nicely to save your life. You have the attention span of a freaking peanut! You're always changing your mind! How the hell am I supposed to know what's going on anymore? Why do _I _have to put up with that? And to top it all off, you're not even good for a quick fuck! So what good are you?" Jett yelled, his face turning red.

Logan felt the tears welling at his eyes, "See! There's the moodiness! God, how stupid and useless are you? Just get out of here!" Jett screamed and pointed at the door. Logan ran without a second thought.

The brunette ran all the way to 2J, tears obstructing his vision. He burst through the door, startling Mama Knight and Katie, who were at the table looking over auditions, and his fellow members of Big Time Rush off the couch and onto the floor. He flew up to Kendall and his' shared room and slammed the door behind him.

"Any guesses that it was that ass, Jett?" Katie bluntly asked.

"Katie!" Mama Knight scolded, but there was no danger behind her words, only agreement. "Kendall, go talk to Logan."

"Why me?" Kendall asked from the floor. The other four people only looked at him as if to say, 'did you really just ask that question?'

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." Kendall muttered and got up off the floor and headed up to his and Logan's room.

"Logan," He said and knocked on the door. He was greeted with only sobs and hysterical breathing.

Kendall pushed open the door and found Logan curled up in a ball on his bed, his body racking with sobs.

"Oh, Logie," Kendall said quietly and shut the door behind him. Knowing his band mates and family, they were probably right outside the door listening to every word that would come out of their mouths.

"K-kenny?" Logan whispered as Kendall sat down on the bed beside him and wrapped his long arms around him.

"I'm here for you, Logie. Whenever you want to talk." Kendall stated and pulled the weeping boy closer, allowing him to cry into his chest. Kendall murmured a variety of 'shhh's and 'it'll be okay, Logie's' until the brunette had finally calmed down enough to talk.

"He just wanted to fuck me." Logan said abruptly. Kendall was shocked at the shorter's swearing since he hardly ever did.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked. He was pretty sure he knew what Logan meant, but he wanted to hear it from him and not just assume things.

"You know Jett was the first person to figure out I was gay, right?" Kendall nodded. He had always been ashamed that he hadn't been the first person to realize it, considering he himself was bi and Logan's best friend.

"Yeah, but you never really told us how."

"When we were on the set of 'New Town High' one day, for our soundtrack recording, Jett caught me checking out someone's ass. He followed me when I left to go to the bathroom at one point and confronted me about it. I really thought he was gonna beat the crap out of me until he kissed me. I was so shocked that I pushed him into one of the sinks and ran out of the restroom." Logan explained.

"I remember that day. You were really skittish, almost paranoid." Kendall thought back. He couldn't figure out how he had missed that.

"Well, he got my number from Jo since I had basically avoided him like the plague since he had kissed me. Truthfully, I thought he was mocking me. At least, until he asked me out. He helped me come to terms with something I really hadn't wanted to accept; maybe that's why I stayed with him." Logan shrugged. "Too bad he only wanted in my pants."

Kendall couldn't believe how stupid Jett had been to throw Logan away like that. Sure, he had always known Jett was an idiot, but he really thought he had had some sort of brain matter up there.

"And maybe he's right. Maybe I am stupid and useless. God knows I am the least talented in the band and I can't tell jokes. Maybe Jett is right…" Logan trailed off.

"Logan, Jett's an idiot." Kendall said, cupping Logan's face in his hands. "You are beautiful, incredible and I can't get you out of my head. You're funny, irresistible and, quite frankly, everything I've ever wanted. I don't know why I haven't told you this earlier, maybe it was because you were with Jett and I respect you too much to put you in a position where you would have to choose like that, but I love you, Logan. I always have."

Logan's face clearly showed that he was shocked at the declaration. Kendall was gazing at his face, keeping their eyes locked, waiting for him to say something.

Logan smiled, "Do you want to know whose ass I was checking out on the 'New Town High' set?"

"Sure?" Kendall replied, unsure.

"Yours. I kinda had a little crush on you back in Minnesota. It got worse once we moved here and I actually lived with you."

Kendall grinned happily, "Logan, I know you're a little upset right now, but would you care if I kissed you?"

"Not one bit." Logan said.

Their lips met carefully, as if they were afraid to break the other. The kiss was sweet and soft, not rushed or force. It was, for lack of a better word, perfect. They gazed into each other's eyes after they had pulled apart.

"Kendall?"

"Yes, Logie?"

"I wasn't really upset that Jett and I broke up. I was more upset that he said I wasn't good for anything, even sex." Logan admitted.

"Logan, you are one of the bestest, most amazing, wonderful, smart, funny, caring, beautiful people I know. Don't ever let anything like that get to you, 'cause it's not true."

"Bestest isn't a word, Kendall." Logan muttered, flushing from the praise.

"But it's true, so grammar doesn't matter." Kendall pointed out. Logan just snorted and leaned into Kendall's body.

"I know it's kinda soon, but do you wanna be my boyfriend, Logie?"

"Of course I do." Logan answered smiling. He kissed the blonde softly, but they were interrupted by a chorus of 'aww's from the other side of the door. The boys got up from the bed and opened the door where a very guilty looking bunch of family and friends sat on the floor.

"You guys are so cute together!" Carlos squealed, breaking the silence. Everyone chuckled at this, grinning at the hyperactive Latino's statement. Logan blushed at his friend's words.

"That is true." Kendall said and intertwined his and Logan's fingers, again receiving an 'aww' from the people on the floor.

"Why are we still on the floor?" James asked.

"Not really sure," Katie replied and quickly stood, the rest following suit.

"I'm so happy for you two," Mama Knight said, "I never liked Jett."

Logan blushed while Kendall muttered out something that sounded like a 'thanks, Mom?'

"Kids, would you go watch TV or something while I talk to Kendall and Logan?" Mama Knight asked.

She was met by various grumbles, but the three teens left the couple to be talked to.

"Now, I don't care if you boys share a room, but please don't do anything…sexually…with other people in the apartment."

"Mom!" Kendall yelled.

"What? You are teenage boys with raging hormones. Something is bound to happen sooner or later and I just want you to remember that Katie is only twelve and to be safe."

"Mom…we…Mom!" Kendall was speechless.

"I don't think we plan on doing anything any time soon, Mama Knight." Logan said, slowly turning the color of a tomato.

"I know boys, but I just wanted to say that now, before anything happened. I'm very happy for you two. And Kendall, honey, shut your mouth. You'll catch flies." She said and walked away.

"Did your mom just give us a sex talk and an 'it's okay to have sex talk' all in one conversation?" Logan asked.

"Yes?" Kendall replied, unsure himself.

"Kendall, did you see Jett's face?" Logan asked. They had finally come out to the rest of the Palm Woods today, down at the pool.

"Yeah," Kendall said, chuckling. The other boy had almost fallen into the pool when Kendall had kissed Logan in front of everyone. People had actually cheered for them. And to their surprise, there were many 'about time's'. Apparently, Logan's crush was well known.

They were heading back up to the apartment for some alone time since it was something they didn't get very often. James and Carlos were down at the pool and Mama Knight had taken Katie to an audition.

They pushed open the door of 2J and instantly snuggled into the orange couch.

Logan was folded against Kendall's body perfectly, like they were made for each other. They sat there in silence for a while, simply enjoying the each other's presence.

"So, Kendall. I've been thinking. We've been dating for almost four months, we've exchanged 'I love you's', we sleep in the same bed, I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you ever think about… sex?"

"Logan, I am a teenage boy. Yes, I think about sex." Kendall said, wondering where this conversation was headed. Sure, they had messed around a few times, but someone always interrupted them before it could go any farther than a blow job. Plus, he hadn't wanted to push Logan into something he wasn't ready for.

"You know what I mean." Logan said, not looking Kendall in the eye.

"Logan, I love you, so I do think about that, but I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for."

"But, I am ready." Logan said in such a small voice that Kendall wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I love you. I know that. I know you would never hurt me, or take advantage of me." Logan said and turned to face Kendall. There was something in his eyes that Kendall couldn't identify. "I am ready." He accented his point by swinging his leg over Kendall's and onto his lap so he was straddling him. Logan's ass was pressed against Kendall's crotch, his arms around the blonde's neck, their lips centimeters away, brown and green eyes locked.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes." Logan said without hesitation, his breath ghosting across Kendall's lips as they connected in a heated kiss. Logan weaved his fingers into Kendall's hair, tugging lightly. Kendall's arms were wrapped firmly around Logan's waist, with his hands slowly roaming lower, finally settling on the brunette's ass.

Logan sighed into the kiss and moved his hands to remove Kendall's tank top. They disconnected for a moment, each removing the other's shirt. Then their body's sprung back together, like magnets. Kendall was attacking Logan's neck, nipping at the pulse point while the shorter ground his hips down, causing both boys to moan. Logan kissed down the blonde's chest until he was kneeling in front of the boy's bulging swim trunks. He looked up at Kendall, who only nodded and allowed the brunette to untie the string holding his shorts up. Logan pulled the cloth off, releasing Kendall's stiff member. Gently, he gripped the shaft and ran his hand down the length once, twice, causing Kendall to moan. The brunette smiled and leaned forward to take the head into his mouth.

"Logie," Kendall grunted as the boy moved down on him. He felt the smaller boy's tongue dance around the tip of his cock before he took the rest of him in his mouth. Kendall wrapped his fingers in Logan's hair, pulling him closer, but making sure that he wasn't choking the smaller boy.

Logan groaned at Kendall tugging at his hair, causing a vibration to be sent up Kendall's dick.

"I'm close, Logie." Kendall muttered as the brunette started sucking faster. Neither one heard the footsteps approaching the door, or the obnoxious laughter from their fellow band mates.

"Oh, God, Logan!" Kendall came just as James and Carlos entered 2J. The other two boys screamed at the pair on the couch and quickly ran out of the apartment. They did not need to see Logan wrapped around Kendall like that.

"Oopps…" Logan said, grimacing at the looks his friends had given them before they had scattered. Just because they were okay with Logan and Kendall dating didn't mean they wanted to see it.

"Shit!" Kendall said as he watched the screaming pair run out the door. A chorus of 'Oh, God's!' and 'I can never unsee that's!' followed them down the hallway.

"We have to go find them, don't we?" Logan asked, getting up off his knees and wiping his mouth.

"Unfortunately. We have the worse luck in the world."

"Just put some pants on." Logan said and kissed him, "We'll finish later."

"But, everyone will be home by then." Kendall said.

"We'll just have to be quiet then, now won't we?" Logan smirked.

Kendall didn't know what had gotten into Logan, but it was a huge turn on. He grabbed his trunks and pulled them on, following Logan out the door. Kendall thought he heard Logan mutter a 'that's what they get for disrupting my Kendall time,' but he wasn't so sure. Hopefully they hadn't scarred their friends too bad.

**Please review! It makes my day!**


End file.
